


Drabbles, short stories

by LV_Pearce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't touch keith, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Keith has a nice butt, M/M, Multi, butt touching, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LV_Pearce/pseuds/LV_Pearce
Summary: Basically, I'm just trying to write again and to get out of a major writers block. If you have requests feel free to send them my way, but please understand if I refuse to write certain things and bear with me and my often stressed out self.I'll add tags as I go.Feedback, of all sorts, is very much appreciated.I'm here to improve as a writer.Mostly inspired on one sentence prompts that I found on Tumblr.





	1. If an alien hands you a cup... Don't drink it

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Voltron or any of the characters.

"I might have had a few shots."  
Lance said. To him that was a perfectly valid explanation as to why his right hand was currently residing on Keith's butt, while his left one was still tightly gripping a cup of alcohol.  
When corn had introduced the paladins to the Altean equivalent of alcohol Lance should've been more cautious about the weird substance. 'Cause, as it turns out, Altean people have a noticeably higher tolerance when it comes to alcohol. The humans, except for Pidge, who hadn't been allowed to drink, were already long gone while Corman and Allura were merely tipsy.  
"Still doesn't explain why your hand is on my ass Lance. And would you please remove it." Keith almost hissed, definitely sounding way too attentive for a drunken man.  
Oh well... He might have crossed a line there. But Keith's butt had looked so entrancing that Lance simply couldn't resist the urge to touch it. And he wasn't disappointed.  
Noticing Keith's deadly glare he hurriedly pulled his hand back, hearing Pigde laugh somewhere behind him and seeing Shiro shooting him a warning gaze.  
"Whoops... Sorry... Hehe." Keith only continued to glare at him, so Lance decided to do the most stupid thing he could have ever done... He pushed further.   
As soon as Keith had turned around again he stepped into his personal space again ignoring the warning" Lance, don't you dare." muttered by the other boy, leaned forward to his ear and said in a hushed voice and as seductive as he could made it sound in his state:" I like your butt. "  
Keith visibly tensed up and turned around, looking equally shocked and furious.  
The last thing that could be heard was a loud shriek and then Lance ran with Keith chasing after him.   
Shiro was left shaking his head, while Pidge couldn't stop laughing.


	2. Late night conversations

"Are you still awake?"  
Keith should've ignored it. He should've turned away and pretended to sleep, but against his better judgment he stood up and opened the door.  
Lance looked as tired as his voice suggested, slumped posture and bags under his eyes. To see the usually cheerful boy like this made Keith bite down onto lips to keep the annoyed remark in, that he normally would have let slip.  
"What's wrong?" he asked instead with a voice way too soft for his liking.  
"May I come in?" Lance asked him, voice weak and eyes to glued to the floor seemingly afraid of rejection.  
Keith took one deep breath and then simply opened his door further instead of an actual answer to let the Cuban boy in.  
They sat down on Keith's bed, side by side with an awkward silence spreading between them. Having Lance and silence in the same room was a rare occurrence, only making Keith worry more. Still he remained quiet, waiting for Lance to speak first. He had been the one knocking on his door in the middle of the night after all.  
When he finally spoke it was something Keith never would have expected.  
"You know I don't hate you, right?"  
Their eyes met for a brief moment before they both looked down onto the floor again. The movement too quick for Keith to see the blush on Lance's cheeks.  
"Eh... Yes. Why would I think that?"  
"I just... I spoke to Pidge earlier and she mentioned that I was going to hard on you. Apparently she has the impression that we hate each other and when I told her that I don't hate you, she gave me a skeptical look. I just wanted to apologize for some things that I've said. I didn't mean them. "   
He finished his confession and carefully looked up. He was surprised to see the kind look on Keith's face and couldn't stop a small smile to appear on his face.  
"Don't worry, Lance. I'm still not sure what your problem is with me, but I know that it's not hate." replied with a small smile.   
"Is there anything else on your mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the beginning, however I'm not satisfied with the end... I just didn't know how to continue. I'm bad at writing dialouges.


End file.
